A Shed Of Light In The Darkness
by nikirocks29
Summary: Bella and her mother have been abused for four years, even since Bella's birth. When they are finally able to escape Charlie's painful clutches, they meet the Cullens. But when Charlie comes back for them, Bella is left an orphan. When the Cullen's take her in, they soon realize she's damaged. And Charlie is still out there, waiting for the day he get's to kill Bella.
1. Thinking Of Being Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its awesome characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Daddy hurt.

I don't know why. I was a good girl, and mommy never talked back to him. I always here mommy saying she loves him. But he screams at her and slaps her. He leaves big bruises that make her ache and barely walk. I always try to be polite. No talking, only when asked a direct question, and always be a good girl. And never talking about how daddy hurts.

Mommy always says it's because he has a hard time at his job, but I know the truth. It's my fault. Daddy blamed his misery on me. He always yelled at me and said that of I hadn't been born he wouldn't hate or hit mommy. And when she had me, she didn't want to give me away to strangers so he got stuck with me.

"Isabella!"

Daddy's mean voice made me look up at him. His face was red and his eyes were squinted at me. He was angry with me.

"Look at what you've done!"

I looked down, and saw that I spilled my juice on the table and myself. It was even in the eggs and bacon. I looked back at him, feeling scared.

Mommy was holding my hand under the table, her blue eyes sad and worried and scared. She didn't need to be scared. I made a mess. I was going to be punished. Not her.

"Charlie, it was an accident." She said softly.

Daddy looked at her, his eyes flared in anger, his hands in big mean-looking fists on the table. Daddy stood up, and knocked over the table, making mommy gasp and me scream.

"Shut the hell up!" He screamed at me.

That only made me scream more because I knew what was about to happen. He walked around the broken table and grabbed me by my hair, pulling me put of my chair.

Mommy screamed bad words at him and jumped on his back, hitting him on the back and head. He grabbed her and threw her on the floor. She hit her head with her wall. Mommy closed her eyes, looking peaceful.

He threw me into my room, locking the door behind him. His dark eyes were angry as he took off his belt.

"Daddy no!" I screeched.

He only laughed and said,

"Lay down."

Daddy always hit me with the belt. Ever since I turned four. My fifth birthday was coming up in four months. I didn't want to get my _present._

I shook my head, looking at daddy and his mad eyes with fear.

He grabbed me and slammed me onto my bed, flipping me onto my back. He swung the belt.

"Ahhhh!"

_Two hits._

I cried loudly.

_Three hits. _

I felt hot tears in my eyes.

_Five hits._

"Daddy stop it!" I cried,feeling blood fall down my skin.

"You're a little bitch, Isabella! Just like your mother. A worthless whore is what she is. You should've never been born, Isabella. You made my life a living hell. You come into this house, thinking you're gonna be all loved, with a nice family. Well, that's bullshit! No one loved you here, Isabella. Your mother it blinded by the fact that your her child and she should feel obligated to help you. But as soon as I make her look past that, she'll see you for what you truly are. A worthless piece of nothing that should've never been accepted into this world."

His hateful words made tears of shame fall down my face as he walked out of the room locking the door so I wouldn't try to get any food or run away with mommy again.

I curled into a small ball, crying into my pillow. I don't know how long I cried but I woke up when I heard my door open. I felt the bed dip and mommy's voice.

"My sweet baby girl." She whispered.

She crawled over to me, and picked me up. I held back a scream when she touched my cuts. Mommy had somehow found out how to unlock the door after daddy went to sleep. She came back a few minutes later, with bandages.

Mommy cleaned up my cuts so they wouldn't get worse, and put the bandages on them. She laid down next to me, her arms hugging me to her chest.

"Mommy, why does daddy hate us?" I whimpered, small tears falling down my eyes.

"Oh baby. He just didn't want a family. He thought you were a mistake, but I love you more than anything in the world. Never forget that." She whispered.

"I won't mommy. Never ever. I love you." I whispered, hugging her.

"Don't worry baby. We will leave soon. As soon as I have enough money, I will take you and we will leave. We will go somewhere beautiful. With tress, and a big sun, and a large house." She said.

"And with flowers. Lilies, roses, everything. All of them the color the rainbow. A we can go to Disney World, and the beach, and the pool." I said with wonder.

"Yeah, baby. Don't worry. Things will turn around. We'll be happy soon."

And with those words left on my mind, I went to sleep, dreaming of seeing Mickey mouse and the gang.


	2. A Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its awesome characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming through the door.

"Renée, get up and make me some damn breakfast!" Daddy's words made me cry. Mommy was too tired to get up. Big ugly bruises were all over her skin and she was so white she looked sick. Mommy couldn't cook.

"Momma?" I asked, shaking her softly.

Mommy whined a little and rolled over. I shook her harder. She whined again.

"Mommy, daddy is screaming again." I whispered. I could hear glass shattering. Daddy always threw bottles but I didn't know why.

Mommy sat up, her eyes searching the room quickly. She sighed and hugged me, kissing my forehead. She got up from the bed, limping towards the door that was slightly broken. Mommy opened the door, looked around, and went to the bathroom.

She didn't make it. Daddy came out of nowhere and grabbed her hair, throwing her at the wall. Daddy yelled nasty words at her, kicked her, and walked away. Mommy was crying, holding her tummy. She stood up slowly, wiped her tears, and stared directly into my eyes.

Her eyes weren't happy. They were sad. And dark. And empty. Just like they always were when daddy hurt us. She continued to walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I closed my door, hoping daddy didn't hear me. I walked to my closet, tripped over my feet, and fell with a thump on the floor. I held in my tears. My arms, back, tummy and legs hurt a little from yesterday. I stood up, and changed into a pair of pants and a shirt with sleeves to cover my bruises. My shoes were near the door, with mud. Daddy had yelled at me and slapped me when he saw the mud. He didn't let me eat for two whole days.

Mommy didn't come back so I walked downstairs. I was scared because daddy hated it when I was downstairs without permission. Daddy was sitting on his chair, a newspaper in front of him while mommy made eggs, bacon, toast and poured juice in a cup.

Daddy saw me and scowled but didn't tell me to leave. That meant he was going to let me eat today. I walked to my chair and sat down. I had to jump to sit on it because it was a big girl chair and I was a little girl. I was very tiny. Mommy called me her Petite Princess. She said it meant her small princess.

But I wasn't a princess. Princesses has daddy's who loved them and their mommy and always bought them gifts and gave them hugs and kisses, not bruises and cuts.

Mommy came in a few minutes later, set the eggs on our plates and poured juice in our cups.

"Thank you mommy." I whispered, remembering what happened when I didn't say thank you.

Daddy nodded at me for remembering but his eyes were mean. He began to eat, making a mess on his plate. I began to eat small little bits of my eggs. It hurt a little to eat because i sometimes didn't eat for a week. I managed to eat about six or seven bites when my tummy began to really ache. I pushed away my plate and drank a little juice.

Daddy was glaring at me.

"Eat you food Isabella." He said.'

"I can't." I mumbled, looking away.

"Eat it, Isabella."

"But my tummy hurts." I whispered sadly.

Daddy slammed his fists on the table, making me jump. He grabbed me from my chair, sat me in front of him, and grabbed my plate. He grabbed big spoonfuls of food and made me eat them. My tummy kept hurting as I keep swallowing food I didn't want.

I couldn't move my head because he had my chin in his hands. I couldn't hold back as I felt food come up and spray the plate and table.

Daddy threw me off him, making me fall on the floor. My head hurt as it hit the floor. I tried to hold back my tears and continue to act like a good girl but my tummy kept hurting.

Daddy slapped me and walked out of the house.

"Oh, my sweet baby." Mommy said.

She hugged me, cleaning my tears. After she cleaned the table she cleaned my face and made me change my dirty clothes. She put me in a pair of long pants and a long shirt with the same shoes. She combed my hair and put it in a braid.

"Mommy, are we going to the park?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, we are." Bella was mommy's secret nickname for me. She didn't want daddy to know about it.

Going to the park was also one of our secrets. We went during the week because daddy didn't have work on the weekends. So we went to the park during the day because it was the only time we were free.

Mommy packed up some sandwiches and put them in a basket with a few bottles of water and juice boxes. Mommy grabbed my hand and we set off to the park, the only place in the world where we were free from my daddy.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. The next ones will be longer. Let me know if I'm doing a good job in writing from Bella's point of view as a little girl.**

**P.S. Review and let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. ;D**


	3. A Trip To The Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its awesome characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**I know I made you guys wait a long time for this chapter update, and I'm really sorry. So, I hope you really like this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

The walk to the park was short, but my legs hurt when we got there. Mommy and I walked over to a picnic table and sat down, pulling out the food from the basket.

Mommy handed me some juice which I eagerly drank and something to eat. After eating I ran for the swings, smiling. I loved the swings. It always made me feel like I could fly.

Mommy told me this park was secluded, so not many people ever came here. We only saw about five people here during the special days, when no one went to work. I called it special days but mommy called it Saturday and Sunday.

Special days seemed better. I began to swing myself softly, trying not to make my bruises hurt more. Daddy said I deserved them but mommy said I didn't. She said little girls weren't supposed to get hurt but I didn't believe her. Daddy said ugly mistakes like me didn't deserve to live and that we should be punished for being here.

That's why I always tried to be a nice girl and always try to not look ugly. But daddy said I was always ugly. And nasty. He said dresses made me look fat. But I wasn't fat. I knew that. I was just ugly.

Mommy always told me I was beautiful. That I was the prettiest flower in the garden, the most special star in the sky. That I was that most perfect statue. But daddy said I was the tiniest, scrawniest, ugliest flower in the garden, the most dull star in the night and the most horrible statue in the world. I didn't know who to believe.

I was distracted by the sound of tinkling laughter. Like the laugh from Tinker Bell in Peter Pan. I heard another laugh, this one more like enchanted bells. I continued swinging, looking around for the people making these beautiful sounds.

I saw a girl, she was small but she was a big girl, with black spiky hair and gold eyes and pale skin. She reminded me of a pixie since she kept skipping and smiling. It looked like she had wings cause she jumped really high.

There was another girl with her. She was really pretty, even prettier than mommy. She had long golden bouncy hair, and also had golden eyes. She was white, but it was pretty white. She was walking with the pixie girl, and laughing and talking.

Behind them was a big boy. He was big. Bigger than daddy. And he had big, mean-looking muscles. I felt scared him suddenly. He could hurt me. He could hurt and it would hurt because he was bigger than daddy.

There were two other boys behind them, but I couldn't see them well because they were walking behind the big boy. I looked back at mommy, who was staring at them. Her face looked weird, it wasn't happy.

"Mommy!" I screamed. She looked at me, and them smiled widely.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked, kindly.

"I'm still gonna hungry." I wasn't too hungry but I wanted mommy to smile. She looked happier and prettier when she smiled. I didn't like to see her sad.

"Okay, come over here and I'll give you a sandwich." She said, smiling.

I smiled, happy that she was happy. I began to swing faster, remembering when I saw the other kids swing fast and jump off the swings and land on the ground. I started swinging faster and faster, and then looked over that the group with pretty girls and boys.

They were all staring at me, with a weird expression. One of them looked like they were pain. Did his daddy hurt his too? Maybe I could make his feel better. Another boy looked angry at something. Did I do something? Did he want a turn on the swing too? I felt like crying. Maybe I did make him made by accident.

I looked forward and continued to swing faster, holding back tears. Daddy said it was bad to cry. He said if I cried, I would get hurt. I didn't want them to hurt me. The big boy would probably hurt the most because he looked the strongest.

"Isabella! Stop swinging! Your gonna get hurt!" Mom screamed.

I began to stop, looking at mommy. It was her angry voice. Mommy never used her angry voice on me. I stopped swinging and got off, running towards her, crying.

"I didn't mean to make you mad." I whispered, crying.

"Oh baby. You didn't make me angry. You got me scared. I don't want to lose you." She gave me a hug, and rocked me back and forth, making me feel sleepy.

She handed me a sandwich, and ate it quickly, grabbing the blue ball from the basket. I stood up and threw it as far as I could. I ran to it, and picked it up, throwing it again. My arm still hurt a lot but playing made the pain go away for a little while.

"Mommy, can you throw the ball for me?" I asked her, kneeling down beside her.

"Sure sweetie." She grabbed the blue ball and threw it as far as she could. It landed far away.

"Well, go get it." Mommy said.

I nodded and ran toward where it landed. I began digging through the yucky dirt but I could find it. I finally found it near the slide and crawled toward it, but before I could grab it, a white hand came out of nowhere and picked it up.

I looked at the shoes, then looked up, till I reached their face. I felt scared as i stared at them. It was the group of the pretty girls, the other two boys and the big, mean-looking boy with big muscles.

* * *

**Oh, a sort of cliff hanger. I really hope you guys like this chapter. And sorry if it's short. And don't worry, it will come to a Cullen's point-of-view soon.**

** P.S. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**P.P.S. The more the reviews the quicker I update another chapter! ;D**


	4. Why Does Daddy Hate Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its awesome characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes, but stopped myself. They might get mad if I start crying. The girl with pretty blonde hair had the ball in her hands and she was smiling at me. She didn't look mean. But I was still scared.

"I'm sorry." I said, began to stand up.

They all looked at me, making me want to cry even more. Were they mad at me?

"It's okay, little one. Here you go." She smiled warmly and gave me the ball.

"Thank you." I whispered and ran away, my tears falling down.

When mommy saw me, she asked me what happened and I told her about the pretty people and how I thought they were mad at me. Mommy cleaned my tears and packed up our picnic, putting everything back in the basket and grabbing my hand.

As we left the park, I turned around and found the pretty people talking, one of them looking angry. Was he angry with me? The pretty lady that gave me the ball turned around and smiled, waving at me. The others turned and waved at me, making me blush. I hesitantly raised my hand and waved softly, before turning around and hugging mommy's leg as we walked.

When we got home, mommy put away all the food and stuck the basket in the closet. I walked into the living room and turned on the T.V., watching cartoons. Daddy didn't let me watch cartoons but when he wasn't home mom let me watch them. I began to laugh at Daffy Duck and the bunny when I heard the door slam open.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Daddy shouted.

I stood up quickly and looked at daddy, scared. He walked toward me, stumbling. He grabbed my by my shirt and threw me to the floor, and began to kick me.

"You think you can just laze around while I go to work and pay bills? Come here you little bitch!" He grabbed my arms, squeezing hard.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. He pushed me into the room while the tub filled with water and grabbed the belt. He began to smack me with it, making me scream.

"Daddy stop!" I yelled.

"You think you can do whatever you like just because you an ungrateful child?" He screamed, laughing while he hit me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry daddy!" I cried.

"Your gonna be real sorry soon." He picked me up and walked toward the bathroom, where the tub was filled with water to the very top.

Daddy turned off the water and pushed me into the water. He pulled my head down below, holding me by my throat. I moved around, trying to tell him to stop. I kept swallowing water. I tried to breathe but all I got was cold water in my lungs. Daddy pulled me out, shaking me. I breathed in air, choking on water.

I could hear mommy hitting the door but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Daddy laughed at me, saying,

"Next time I come home, you better not be watching T.V."

He pushed me back under the water. I screamed but I only made bubbles and kept on swallowing water, making me choke and breathe in water. I pushed at daddy's hands but he was too strong. I started to close my eyes, feeling sleepy when daddy pulled me out of the water.

"'Cause if you are watching T.V., I'm gonna push under the water, and you're not coming back up." He threatened.

"Do you understand me?" He asked, angry.

I nodded and he slapped me before getting up and walking out the bathroom. Mommy rushed in and wrapped a large towel around me, crying. I cried with her, my back hurting. Mommy picked me up, hugging me tightly and carried me to my room, closing the door behind her.

After mommy took care of my cuts, she changed me into my sleeping clothes and combed my hair, then laid down next to me, both of us falling asleep. Before I fell asleep I thought,

Why did daddy hate me?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you loved it. Up next will be one of the Cullen's Point-of-view but I can't tell you who it is. Your just gonna have to guess.**

**P.S. Review and let me know if you liked this chapter.**

**P.P.S. Review and you can tell me all the awful ways you want Charlie, Bella' abusive horrible father, to suffer for what he's been doing to them.**

** P.P.P.S. Hope you loved this chapter! I'll post another one tomorrow! :D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	5. A Promise

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. About two weeks ago my mom took away my laptop and I only get it on the weekends and last weekend I was updating for my other twilight fan-fiction A love Reborn. But this weekend I'll be updating for this story as well. So I hope you love this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its awesome characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up when I heard daddy pounding on my door, yelling. I opened my eyes and looked over at mommy, who was walking toward the door.

She opened it, and daddy stood behind the door, a bottle in his hand. It was the bottle that made her really mean sometimes.

"Where the fuck did you go yesterday?!" Daddy screamed.

"What do you mean? We didn't go anywhere." Mommy said.

Mommy always told me it was bad to lie, but it was okay to say a white lie if it meant it was going to help you. And mommy was saying a white lie right now so daddy wouldn't hurt us.

He grabbed mommy's arm and mine and pulled us down the stairs, letting go of us before we were in the living room. I looked up and saw the pretty girl from yesterday. She had a smile on her eyes but her eyes weren't happy. They looked almost angry. Was she angry at me for bothering her yesterday? Was she going to tell daddy?

I suddenly felt scared. I didn't want daddy to be mad me. I didn't want to go under the water again. My body still ached. I began to shake slightly as the girl stood up.

"Your daughter left this at the park yesterday after they left. My siblings and I found it out near a puddle so I washed it before returning it." Her voice, like yesterday, was beautiful. Like music.

She held out a small teddy bear. I nearly smiled. Mommy had gotten me that bear when I was born. I named him Beary when I was two. Walking forward, I reached out for the bear. She handed it to me with a smile. I returned it with shy smile. Her smile became even bigger. I hugged Beary and whispered,

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Your welcome." She said.

"Well thank you for bringing back Isabella's dear. I believe you must be going now. We have a few plans for today." Daddy said.

The pretty girl nodded, smiled at me again, and walked out of the house. Daddy walked forward and closed the door and locked it. Turning toward us, he said,

"Renée, might explaining to me what she was talking about?"

"Well, yesterday was so nice out and it was Saturday, I figured I would take Isabella out to the park." Mommy answered.

Daddy reached forward and hit mommy, making her fall and scream.

"Unless I say it's okay, you do not leave this house without my permission!" Daddy screamed.

Mommy nodded and daddy began kicking her. Mommy was spitting out blood and coughing a lot. I knew that wasn't good. I ran toward daddy and pulled on his leg. He kicked me off, hitting me hard in the head. He began to hit me, making my aching body hurt more. He was screaming at me.

"You're a mistake Isabella! You were never meant to survive! You were never meant to live! I should have finished you off as a baby the night you came home from the damn hospital! It's because of you that I have to do this! It's your fault! You're a fucking mistake! You're a little bitch now, just as you were as a baby, always crying! You're a mistake Isabella, never forget that!"

My tummy really hurt now. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. Daddy continued to yell at me, telling me how i took advantage of him and his money and it's because of me that he has to hurt mommy.

"Before you came into this world, I loved your mother! You destroyed my love for her as soon as you were conceived!" He continued to scream.

After a few more kicks and screams daddy walked away, leaving us on the floor. Mommy's eyes were closed and her head had blood on it. I began shaking her, calling out,

"Mommy!"

She finally woke up and looked at me then hugged me and began crying. Mommy picked me up and walked up the stairs, taking me to my room. Taking care of my wounds like yesterday, mommy took care of her cuts and then sat me in her lap, passing her hands through my hair, whispering calming words as I cried.

Before I fell asleep, she whispered,

"I'll save us baby. I promise. Somehow, some way, I'll take us away from here. Away from Charlie, away from the pain. I promise you if it's the last thing I do. I will take you away from here."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but I hope you loved it. I will update again soon. I promise.**

**P.S. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D  
**

**P.P.S. Up next, we might have a surprise Point-of-view but I can't tell you who it is. Your gonna have to guess, wait and see. ;D**


	6. Brown-Eyed Angel

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just didn't know how to write in Vampire Rosalie's point of view so please let me know if it's good or bad. And also, my Aunt is visiting with her kids so I've been kept busy since last week. I really hope you love this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its awesome characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Rosalie's Pov**

I don't know why we came to the park, but I'm glad we did. I was finally away from all those humans. They took everything for granted. None of them realized just of precious life could be until it was ripped right out from under them.

The way they acted so selfishly reminded me of when I was alive. When I was human. I used to be self-centered. Everything had to be about me, the gossip about me, and all the eyes had to be on me. I was very selfish, I didn't care about others expect myself, because I only loved my beauty.

And then I met Royce King.

He was perfect. Handsome, he had money, and had the one thing I had always desired for. Love. I wanted love. I wanted to have a family with him. I wanted to have many children and spoil them and live in a beautiful house surrounded by those I loved.

But I was eighteen and naïve. I didn't understand the full concept of the word love. But I saw it with my best friend and her husband and baby, and I wanted it too. I wanted to love Royce, not love him because I loved the idea of the word.

But, I realized I had made an awful mistake choosing to try to love him the night he and friends attacked me. It was only in the face of death that I realized love didn't want me because I was selfish with it. Had Royce actually loved me, drunk or not, he would've never harmed me.

But three days later, when I woke as a vampire, I realized life had given me another chance. But unlike most who would want a second chance, I didn't. I didn't want to try to find love when it was clearly avoiding me. I wanted to be human. And being this vampire took away everything I wanted. I couldn't have any children.

I was sure I would never find love. And soon, I had turned bitter. But then I met Emmett. He'd been mauled by a bear, but something about him reminded me of my best friend's child. And the way his wide, frightened, innocent blue eyes bore into mine gave me the strength to carry him to Carlisle.

After he turned him, we spent time together. It didn't take me long to realize I was falling in love with me quickly. Faster than when I thought I had fallen in love with Royce. But with Emmett, this love felt different. It felt real.

And then, we just sort of, like humans, dated. Then we got married. Multiple times. But I found love once again, and this was a love I wasn't letting go of. And it wasn't letting go of me.

"Rose, you okay?" Emmett's deep voice broke through my thoughts.

"Just thinking." I said wistfully. Smiling at him, I pressed my lips against his. It was a quick little peck, but it still sent shivers through me, even after all these years. He nodded, his face melting into a sweet, yet mischievous smile.

Suddenly, Edward gagged, looking absolutely repulsed.

"Emmett, _why _would you think that?" He sounded horrified.

"Well Eddie, I can't help it if my blond goddess gives me wild thoughts." he laughed.

"But _why_?" He still sounded horrified.

I couldn't help the bubbling laughter that escaped my chest. Alice joined in, our laughter seeming to annoy him. Which pushed us into another round of laughter. All the while, he just glared at us. Oh well, it's his fault that. If he doesn't want to be repulsed by vivid images, he shouldn't read other people's' mind without expecting some consequences.

Our laughter and joking banter was cut off by the sound of someone's small, yet loud voice.

"Mommy!"

Looking over, I saw a little girl, no older than four or five, with beautiful chocolate-brown hair, wide brown eyes, porcelain skin, and a big smile on her lips. She was sitting on swing, moving back and forth.

"Yes sweetie?" I looked over at the sound of the person's voice.

The woman seemed to be in her mid-twenties, with shoulder-length light brown hair and worn light brown eyes. I was sure I knew her. I just couldn't detect where I had seen or met her.

"That's Renée Swan. Chief Swan's wife." Edward said, replying to my questioning thoughts.

I was usually very good at remembering faces, considering that I, like all vampires, had a perfect memory. But I seen her on once or twice, around town. But I never saw the little girl.

"The girl is her four-year-old daughter, Isabella Swan." He answered my silent questions.

"I'm still kind of hungry." She replied.

I didn't even hear what the woman said. I just stared at the beautiful little girl. She looked so delicate. As if one touch would break her. I could tell the others were staring at the little girl, trying to find out why I was staring at her.

"Huh." Jasper said quietly.

"What?" Edward's voice was filled with anger, though why he was angry I didn't understand.

"The girl. She was curious. But's she's scared now. She feels like crying."

His words broke my cold dead heart. Why was she scared if she was curious just seconds ago? Did she realize that us being there was dangerous? Did she somehow know we were murderous creatures who could kill her in a heartbeat?

She was going fast on her swing, and I suddenly feared that she would fall off and break something. I heard her mother scream something but I wasn't paying any attention to her. I honestly didn't give a fuck about her. My eyes were set on the human girl who I suddenly wished was my daughter.

I watched with worried eyes as she stopped swinging and ran on her small legs toward her mother, apologizing with tears. I nearly cried myself when I heard the words she had spoken. Who would be mad at her? She seemed like a perfect little angel.

Her mood seemed to shift again, and I heard Jasper's small huff of annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked, confused.

"The girl, she keeps shifting her emotions. She sees her mother isn't mad at her, so it just faded away. She's excited now." He explained.

I watched as she conversed with her mother. I never got the chance to have a child.

"Mommy, can you throw the ball for me?" She asked in her sweet little voice.

"Sure sweetie." Her mother answered with such love in her voice, I was shocked. I had heard many parents speak with their children over the years. I had heard parents lie to their children that they loved them, and saw their children's eyes sparkle as they believed the lie they were fed. I heard love in parents' voices but it never rang as clear as this. She sounded as if she didn't reassure her daughter that she loved her, her daughter would believe her mother didn't love her.

As she threw the ball, I followed the fluid movement with my eyes as it landed at my feet.

"Well, go get it." I heard the mother say.

I saw the girl run around, looking for the ball till her eyes landed on the mud it landed in. As she began to crawl toward it, I grabbed it before she could pick it up. I felt the Edward's heated glare on me and heard Alice's small, almost nonexistent, squeal of excitement. I had a feeling she was excited because of her vision, but I wasn't paying attention.

I watched as the little girl lifted face, fear-filled wide dark-brown eyes staring directly at us.

I let a small smile draw itself on my face, hoping it would delude the fear and tears in her eyes. She slowly stood up, cautious, and in a quivery voice, whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, little one. Here you go." I let a rare genuine smile appear on my face as I handed her the small ball.

"Thank you." She whispered softly and ran away.

I could hear the tears as they softly landed on her pale cheeks. I saw as she made her way to her mother, explaining what happened. I felt my dead heart-break when she softly explained that she thought we were angry with her. Who could ever be angry at such a sweet little girl? I looked at her, forlorn as her mother began to pack up and leave.

"Alice, you can't be serious." Edward snapped harshly.

I finally tuned in to the conversation.

"Edward, I'm not sure what I saw, but I saw blood. And I saw her mother's face." Alice explained.

"Well, if her mother dies, she had her father. You can't think that she'll come with us." Edward began running his hands through his hair, a sure sign he was agitated.

"I know you picked out some things for her thoughts." Alice snapped, pointing a finger at his forehead.

"I did not. If anything, that woman is blocking something, but it's not our business to get involved in their life." He growled.

I felt someone's eyes on us and turned, waving when I saw the brown-eyed angel. I felt the others do the same. I saw a small blush color her cheeks as she hesitantly raised her small hand to wave at us. She turned and hugged her mother's leg as they walked away.

"She's adorable." Emmett laughed.

"She's not adorable. She's beautiful." I whispered, watching them disappear around the corner.

"Well, we better get home. You Esmé worries." They laughed as they ran, blurring into the green scenery that was Forks, Washington.

I stayed behind in the park when I noticed a small bear where the little girl and her mother had been sitting. I slowly walked toward it and picked it up, plucking away the dirt that clung to its chocolate fur. I breathed in deeply and sighed. It smelled like the girl. It was a sweet smell that would become more pronounced as she grew older.

I made my way toward the house, wiping my shoes on the rug. We may be decades old, but Esmé would kill us if we tracked dirt or mud into the house.

"Hello Rose. What do you have there?" Esmé asked curiously.

"Um, found it in the park," I said absently.

"It was the little girl's bear." She said it as a statement. Noticing my confusion, she said,

"They filled me in. Alice told me about her vision. And while Edward didn't want to say anything, she explained that the woman had blocked out something. And I have a feeling something is going on." She explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can tell when someone is being abused." A simple statement was enough to color my vision red.

"We don't know that." Edward growled from the living room.

"Well, I'm going to return this tomorrow. I'll listen in. No child or mother deserves to be abused." I stated, and ran out, leaving the bear behind to go hunt.

If someone was hurting the brown-eyed angel, they were going to die.

* * *

**I know, I know, I went a little forward. But Rosalie already feeling as connection to Bella because she views her as her child. But don't worry, because soon, things are going to change. For the better. Your just going to have to be patient and wait for the next update that will come soon, hopefully today.**

**I hope you loved this chapter and let me know your thoughts and feelings for the chapter. :D**


	7. Vowing To Protect

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, never have, never will. Stephanie Meyer owns the fantastic twilight characters.**

* * *

**Rosalie's Pov**

I knocked lightly on the front door, placing a pleasant smile on my face. I could hear the person shuffling their feet and the strong smell of beer as they made their way toward the door. The door swung open, Charlie Swan standing in front of me.

His face was nice-looking with dark-brown eyes, a beard, a slight gut, and he was tall, but standing at my 5'10, I reached his chin.

"Can I help you?" He slurred, his arm resting on the door.

"Yes. Yesterday, your wife and daughter were in the park and they dropped them. My brother recognized them and I looked you up. I believe this belongs to your daughter." I stated calmly, extending the bear.

"Come on in. I'll go get them." His voice was no longer slurred. I could hear the anger he was keeping back as he gritted and grinded his teeth together.

I walked into the small house, and took it in. Beer bottles were laid out on couch and table, the T.V., was playing some rerun sports game the stench of weed was strong. It was minimal to a human nose but to a vampire, it was very strong.

"Where the fuck did you go yesterday!" I heard him scream with clear ears.

I felt anger surge through me. No father should take like that to his child.

"What do you mean? We didn't go anywhere." I heard the mother lie.

Why would she lie? Did they have something to hide?

I heard as dragged them down the stairs before appearing in the living room. He stood next to them, his eyes hard and dark in anger. The brown-eyed Angel looked up at her, fear in her eyes. I smiled at her, but I couldn't seem to soften my eyes for her. How could a father scream his wife and child?

"Your daughter left this at the park yesterday after they left. My siblings and I found it out near a puddle so I washed it before returning it." I explained to her mother.

I extended the bear out to her, smiling when she reached for it, a hesitant smile on her face. They way her eyes lit up when she had the bear in her hands made my smile extend itself.

"Thank you." She whispered it so softly, it was almost hard to hear her, even with my heightened ears.

"It's no problem. Your welcome." I told her with a bright smile.

"Well thank you for bringing back Isabella's bear. I believe you must be going now. We have a few plans for today." Charlie told me in a gruff voice.

I nodded at him and smiled down at the brown-eyed Angel before walking out of the house, shutting the door behind me. I began to run, blurring into the scenery. As I disappeared into the trees, I heard a distant scream come from Charlie Swan's house.

I vowed then and there I'd find a way to her out. As well as her mother. No child deserved to be abused. And he was going to die a painful death for what he caused them.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. But, it was needed. Don't worry, I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**For now, let me know your thoughts and feelings for this chapter. :D**


End file.
